


Punched

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [110]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita missed bedrooms, and beds and privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punched

Rosita sighed and fluffed her pillow a little more roughly than necessary, or rather she punched it and hope it would become more comfortable by force. She liked these people, for the most part, but she was starting to get tired of sleeping in a big pile with the whole lot of them. Privacy seemed to be a thing of the past. She laid back on her sleeping bag and tried to sleep again, but it was impossible to get comfortable.

The whole house seemed stuffy from all the people living on top of one another, and she just wanted to open the windows to breathe a little easier. It was too cold outside though, and there would be complaints. There were always complaints about something. Someone left a towel on the bathroom floor, or drank the last of the bottled water in the fridge without replacing it, or left the toilet seat up. Stupid things that she never thought that she’d hear about again when they were out on the road.

To her left she could hear Tara sigh and Rosita turned to look at the other woman. “Can’t sleep either?” She whispered, trying to be quiet, but she knew that someone was likely to be annoyed.

Tara gave her a wry smile, “I have to pee but I can’t decide if it is worth trying to walk through this room to get to the bathroom. Too many people to step over on the way there.”

Rosita smiled back at her, “I know what you mean, and I can’t wait until we can spread out to both houses and use the actual bedrooms.”

She heard Rick shift slightly. He was laying three people over from Tara and he was probably awake as well. She suspected that most of the group was awake for most of the night and just pretended to sleep so that everyone else would think that everything was fine. Rosita shook her head, she didn’t want to say anything directly to Rick when he seemed a bit volatile, but she didn’t mind if he overheard her concerns. “I miss privacy. And beds, I really miss beds.”

Tara huffed slightly, as though trying to stop herself from laughing, “Me too.” She sat up slightly, leaning on her left elbow to look around the room, “I’d better get up and go, or there will be trouble later.” She crawled out from under her bedding awkwardly, trying not to touch Michonne who was on her other side. “If I don’t come back it’s because I’ve decided to sleep in the bathtub.”

“You’d better not, that’s my place of last resort and I have dibs.” Rosita grinned, and watched as Tara made her way around the sleeping bodies of their people.


End file.
